You, Me & The Big Blue Sea
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: a surfboard, the ocean, two people in love and smut. Steve/Kono established relationship. Rated M.


Disclaimer: If I owned, I'd be satisfied...I don't so..yeah.

A/N: There is not nearly enough Steve/Kono smut out there..really. *smile* Here's the oneshot I promised you after teasing you in In Another Life. And I'm not entirely sure this is possible on a surfboard, but a friend wanted this fic..so here you go my dear *smile*

Warnings: Smut, no children please. Established relationship (cause it's a heck of a lot easier)

You, Me & The Big Blue Sea

_K- meet me at the beach. 9pm. S. _Kono smiled, picking up the note from her desk. For four months, three days, nineteen hours they had kept their relationship secret...well sort of secret. She suspected Danny and Chin knew, especially after the way her cousin had tackled Steve in a game of football the last weekend off...it was just a little rough then needed. She toyed the paper against her lips, wondering what her Navy man had in mind. Every day was a surprise with him, little sweet notes here and there, their dates always an adventure and somewhere different. When he cared about someone, he cared and he was incredibly romantic. She flipped it over and chuckled. _Bring your board. _

Kono waited at the beach with her board and Steve's favorite bikini on, it was the one she'd worn when they first met...he said it showed off her body perfectly. And she needed to loose the red one..he didn't like that on her. She smirked, searching the empty dark beach for him, nibbling her lip and grinning when she saw the lights of his truck. The door slammed and she heard him come toward her, she stood, letting him pull her close for a long kiss,

"Hey." He said quietly, nibbling at her neck.

"Mm. Hey." She breathed, her arms around his neck, revelling in the smooth planes of his bare shoulders, the press of his hips against hers.

"I've wanted you all day." He murmered, suckling her ear, as his hands smoothed over her back, "Very distracting. I think Danny is catching on."  
"ooh can't have that, can we brah." She said, huskily.

"Nope." He nipped at her. "Come on." He took her hand, nodding for her to pick up her board and led her out to sea, settling behind her as they paddled together.

"Surfing's a one man operation, Steve." She chuckled.

"I know." he kissed her neck, his hands on her hips as they balanced themselves far out, "But what I have in mind takes two of us."

She purred, leaning her head to him as they kept a percarious balance, his hands carresing her belly, sliding up to cup her breasts, he massaged slowly, his thumbs flicking over her nipples as he bared them to the air, his fingers trailing down her belly, slipping inside her bottoms, she gasped, clutching the board for balance as he began to strok her. He could turn her on with a look, a simple touch drove her mad,she whimpered as he stroked her slowly, his fingers parting her smooth shaven skin, his fingers soon soaking in her warmth, "Steve." She moaned, leaning back against him, his free hand grasping a breast, treating it with rough gentleness. He kissed her softly and withdrew his hand, helping her and keeping their iffy balance he moved her to face him, pulling her legs over his hips and giving her a rakish grin, he kissed her deepily, his tongue tangling around hers while his fingers continued to work her. She reached and unzipped his cutoffs, groaning with satisfaction as she took his thick length in her hand, stroking it slowly, her thumb working the head, rewarded with a harsh gasp as he kissed her more roughly, his hands at her hips, stroking and molding her butt, murmering her name in her ear, her heart quivered and jumped, beating fast. She loved this man like crazy...had for a long time, each time he touched her was like heaven, she whimpered, beginning to buck, her fingernails digging into his tattooed biceps as she felt herself on the edge, she growled when he stopped, pulling his fingers up, tasting them as he looked into her eyes, licking clean each finger while the moonlight reflected his deep lust in his dark hazel eyes, he pulled her closer as her thumb idly traced a vein down his shaft, he took her hands, holding them back on the board as he leaned forward to take a breast in his mouth, suckling it lightly, pulling at the nipple til it was a hard, aching, pulsing peak, she whimpered, trying not to squirm and upset them off the board. His hands carressed her legs as they hooked around his hips, he pulled her closer, she felt his hardness against her core and she groaned against the heat he emitted, "Fuck me Steve, please." She groaned, her hands clutching his arms as she leaned back, she'd been so close when he'd stopped his touch.

He hardened even more at her words, her voice drove him crazy constantly, it was a carefree husky most of the time, when she was turned on it was incredibly maddening, throaty and deep. He loved this bikini...it had been the one he'd met her in. His hands had been stuffed deep in his pockets as she'd run toward them, her wet body causing a chain reaction in him, he'd stayed silent. Chin might verbally warn Danny, but he was afraid what he'd do to him, so he'd turned on the professional and ignored the ache in his groin that bikini had caused him...now..now he revelled in it, moving the cups over her soft breasts, watching the dusky nipples peak out at him, begging for his lips and touch. He especially liked stroking her sex through the silky bottoms...watching her buck and twist as he brought her to orgasm, tonight he left her aching for now,stroking her hips and legs, kissing her tenderly. He loved her..he hadn't said it..was a little afraid to, but he did. She was his and only his and he had no problem showing her multiple times a day sometimes. And now..now she begged him to fuck her, he pulled her close, holding her hips as he pushed aside the bottoms, exposing her slick, swollen sex to him, he watched her eyes as he guided her onto him, watched her head fall back in pleasure, the bouyancy of the ocean rocking them gently as they began to move as one, his mouth at her neck, his hands holding her to him, splayed against her back as they rocked, his name a prayer on her lips as their mouths touched, brushing against each other, her nails digging into his neck and shoulders. Her sex was tight, she'd been with few men before him...the academy had taken most of her time, before that was a couple years of college after her surfing days. He groaned, being with her was like being with a virgin every time, he buried his face in her neck as they rocked, his pubic bone carressing her clit, "Kono." He murmered, worshipfully as he kissed and sucked her small breasts.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as she gasped, riding him harder now, if they drowned tonight it'd be the perfect way to go..connected and one, she groaned, whimpering with need as she felt herself catupulting towards completion, she moaned his name, her mouth open, her face serene, eyes closed to the moon as she gasped, her head falling back in perfect pleasure, silently she came, her fingernails deep in his biceps. She'd always wondered if sex on a surfboard was possible...she'd tried it when she was younger but her partner was inexperienced and had dumped them both, this..this was perfection, her..her man..and the sea. She screamed as she felt his fingers press against her clit, making her come all over again, she clenched hard, hearing his groan of surrender and the white hot heat as came deep inside of her...there was no wild pumping like there was sometimes, just this gentle rocking, sucking the pleasure out of each moment. His lips captured hers as they calmed, kissing her slowly as he withdrew, drawing her close and nuzzling her. "Thank you." She murmered, stroking his hair as he inhaled her scent. "This..this was perfect." She murmered.

"Mm. You're welcome." He said, raising his head, he stroked her cheek gently, "Kono.." he said quietly, as if weighing his words.

"What, Steve." She said, tracing his stubbly cheek, his eyes were vunerable, almost afraid.

"I love you." It was a whisper. She smiled, leaning her head on his chest as they rocked in the water, she trailed a hand in the soft blue liquid.

"I love you too, Steve."


End file.
